


Septiplier Drabbles

by FlishFlash121



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AUs, Adorable, Cuddling, Doctor Who AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stealing Mark's clothes because he's cold af, Tokyo Ghoul AU, blood tw, suicide TW, violence tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something to write on when I'm not working on my other stuff. There will be more of these! PLEASE READ THE TAGS. I want everyone who reads this to be safe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading!

Mark sighed, stroking his boyfriend's hair as he scrolled through Twitter on his phone. "You have no idea how bored I am," he looked down at the beauty on his chest, his thin arm draped loosely across his stomach and the other tucked into the space between them.

"Same here. Jesus, Mark, it's cold as hell in here…" Jack curled up closer to his lover and shivered.

"Well, it's always hot as Satan's dick here in LA, so I'm usually blasting the air conditioner," he replied, laying his head on Jack's and kissing it softly.

"Well, then lemme get up a second, I need to get a sweater on or something," he reluctantly pulled away from the warm embrace of Mark and got up, walking over to the closet and opening it. As he rifled through the clothes suspended on their hangers, Mark smirked and pulled up his camera, sliding his thumb to the right to the video option and clicking the record button.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, making sure the camera could see everything Jack was doing.

"Your other flannels, or one of my hoodies, or something. Where the fuck are they?" Jack turned to look at his boyfriend, and, at seeing the camera, sighed as a smile spread across his face. "Why?" He asked, Mark's laughter ringing through the bedroom.

"Because you're adorable. And the flannels and hoodies should be in the back, just look," he got up and joined his lover at the closet.

"Well, you look then," he let out a small laugh as he took the phone from Mark, focusing it on him as the American pushed the other clothes out of the way to get to the back.

"Is this your way of payback?" Mark looked at his boyfriend as he pulled out his purple and black checkered flannel.

"Most definitely," he handed the taller man his phone back in exchange for the flannel, tugging it on and pulling the warm material around himself. "Thank you, Marky," he hugged him and looked up at him, his chin braced on his chest.

"Of course, babe," he smiled and hugged him back with one arm, using the other to focus the camera on both of them before ending the video and fully embracing his lover.


	2. Mark Fischbach- The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's life has gone down the drain. He doesn't think there's anything left for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me quite a bit to write. Warning, it's been ages since I've seen Doctor Who, and I've only seen number nine. Nonetheless, I'm proud of this. Enjoy.

Another day. Another shitty day.

Jack was walking home from work, music blasting in his ears as he made his way down the sidewalk. His boss decided to cut his pay, again, and on top of that, he apparently had a project due that week, and missed the deadline. As he stewed in his anger, his ears picked out the distant rumble of thunder over the song that was playing.

Grumbling, he rolled his eyes and flicked up the hood of his sweater just before the thick drops of rain began to fall from the sky, soon turning into a steady downpour. At least he could come home to a warm house, and hopefully his girlfriend would be there, waiting for him.

As he unlocked the door to his house, a smile spread across his face. He couldn't wait to see…

His girlfriend, sitting on the couch, with another man. Once she saw him, her eyes widened and she pushed the man off of her, surprise coating her expression. "Jack! Hey, I didn't think you'd be home-"

"Don't try to cover yourself up, Julie. I've already seen it. Sorry for interrupting," he walked back out of the apartment and slammed the door, digging his earbuds back into his ears and storming out of the complex, leaving his hood down and letting the cold rain mix with his tears. As he walked, he began to think ahead. His life wasn't going to get any better than this, he just knew it. The woman he loved spat on their relationship, his job was horrible…

As his legs took him the the roof of a shopping mall, he decided what it was he had to do. He stopped at the edge, looking down on the roads of Ireland, his stomach dropping and his legs turning to jelly. More tears flooded his eyes, blurring his vision as his bottom lip began trembling uncontrollably. Right as he spread his arms, taking deep breaths and hearing screams of people from below him, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Rumbled a deep voice from behind him.

"Why not? My life's gone to complete shit… nothing's going right for me," he put his arms down and closed his eyes, letting the tears drip down his cheeks.

"I wouldn't say complete shit. I have an offer to make you," the man behind him spun him around and gently grabbed his chin, lifting his face up to look at him. "Open your eyes, Jack McLoughlin. Let's go on an adventure through the ages together," Jack's eyes opened at the mention of his name, his eyes meeting with a handsome man, his red hair matted to his face from the rain and his brown eyes looking into his ocean blue ones. "There they are. Your eyes are gorgeous. Anyways, whaddya say? Want to go to medieval England? Maybe ancient Egypt? How about space?" He offered, a corner of his mouth tipping up in a smirk.

"Who are you?" Jack blinked as the man put both of his hands on his shoulders.

"Me? Well, some call me The Doctor. Although, I really like the name Mark," he tilted his head, his smile widening. "But anyways, I need an answer. Want to travel the world?" Mark raised his eyebrows, his eyes questioning.

Jack took a shaky breath to calm himself down. Once he felt like he could rationalize the situation, he began to think. He literally just met this man, and now he was offering to take him… to space..? "I… I don't know… how can I trust you?"

"Do I look like the kind of person that can't be trusted? Besides, what's left for you to lose? You just told me that nothing was going right for you. Maybe the travels you go on with me can be the thing that changes your life. So..?" Mark raised an eyebrow, sliding his hands off his shoulders and turning to the blue box behind him. "If you don't want to, that's fine. But just know that I won't be back," as he began to walk to the blue box, Jack's eyes widened.

"No! Wait!" The Irishman ran forward and grabbed his hand. "You… said something about Mars?" He asked, seeing the man's face light up as he turned to him.

"We could go right now! Come on, step into the T.A.R.D.I.S," he smiled and twined their fingers together, pulling him toward the police box that stood a small ways away.

"What? Why are we getting into a phone booth?" Jack was throughly confused now.

"Aw, don't dis her at first sight! It gets better once you step in," he turned and winked at him before opening the door and pulling him inside.

What Jack saw amazed him. Inside the phone booth, it was like a space ship. "Wow…" he said under his breath, his eyes taking it all in.

""Wow" is right, Jack! Come in, come in! I have to start this thing up," Mark let go of his hand and closed the door, ushering him farther in.

"Is this a space ship?" Jack turned to Mark, his eyes still wide with awe.

"Well, not quite. T.A.R.D.I.S stands for "Time and Relative Dimension in Space". This baby can take us anywhere you want to go. Now, you said Mars?" Mark pulled a lever and pushed a couple buttons, mumbling to himself as Jack walked around the control panel.

"How did you get this?" He asked, looking to the man with a questioning gaze.

"It was passed down from time lord to time lord for centuries. I'm the last of my kind," he turned to him with a sad smile.

"Time lord?" Jack replied, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah. That's a story for another time, though. Off we go to Mars!" Mark pushed another button, and Jack felt a jolt under his feet as the time machine began to travel through dimensions.


	3. Hunger Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo Ghoul AU. Coffee alone isn't enough to satisfy his hunger. He wants something sweet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started watching Tokyo Ghoul, I love it. I'm still on season one, so no spoilers please!

It got worse with each passing day. Coffee alone wasn't enough to satisfy the creeping hunger that plagued Jack day and night.

"Babe?" Mark's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" The younger man rubbed his eyes, looking at his boyfriend with a questioning gaze.

"Dinner. I'm making chicken and rice, that okay?" His loved smiled at him from across the counter. How he longed to devour his smile…

"Yeah, that's fine," he smiled, taking another drink of coffee.

"That's the fifth cup you've had today, you okay?" Mark walked around the island in the kitchen to embrace his love, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled up at him, laying his head on his chest and wrapping his thin arms around the taller man's midsection.

"Okay. Well, I have to run to the store really quick. Wanna come?" Mark let go of him and went to grab his keys, pulling on a light jacket.

"No, it's fine. You go ahead," he smiled softly, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter.

"Okay then. Don't have too much fun without me," he earned a small laugh and wave out of his Irish lover before walking out of the house and lock if the door behind him.

Once Jack heard the car pull out of the driveway, he allowed his ocean blue eyes to turn completely red, moving to grip the counter as he went through his transformation. "Fuck, I'm hungry…" he growled out, panting as his stomach clenched in hunger, making him double over in pain. He quickly ran up into his room and slammed the door, hoping against hope that Mark would stay away long enough for him to get through this wave of pain.

\---

Mark hummed to himself as he unlocked the door, a plastic bag in hand. "Babe, I'm home," he called through the house, closing the door and locking it back behind him. When he didn't hear a response, he walked into the kitchen and set the bag down. "Jack?" He called, furrowing his brows in confusion. His now cold cup of coffee was where he left it. The American shrugged off his jacket and made his way upstairs, greeted by their closed bedroom door. "Jack..? You in-" he opened the door and gasped as a hand closed around his neck as he was thrusted against a wall.

"Mark… you sure know when to arrive on time… I needed something sweet to eat," the voice of his lover played in his ears, smooth and dangerous instead of loud and playful.

"Sea-" he coughed, unable to finish his sentence. As he gasped for air as his hands flew to the hand gripping his neck. His brown eyes met with, not ocean blue, but blood red, the whites of his eyes replaced by a void of black.

Jack hushed him. "Don't talk… wow, you look absolutely delicious…" a maniacal smile spread across the Irishman's face as he used his other hand to run his fingers down Mark's jawline. "I can't wait to tear into you… I've been absolutely dying to have a taste since I first met you," he cackled, fear shooting through Mark's veins as razor-sharp, green and blue bolts of electricity shot out of his back, and, just as they were about to dig into Mark's skin…

They stopped, and fell limp. Jack stood there panting for a few seconds before realizing what he was doing, the laughing cut off abruptly and his eyes changing from black and red back to white and blue. He cried out and let go of Mark's neck, cursing as he backed away quickly, the electricity retreating into his back.

As the American collapsed onto the floor, battling the darkness at the edges of his vision and gasping for air, the smaller man continued to back away, a look of horror on his face. "What did I do..?" He choked out, his eyes filling with tears as he fell to his knees.

"Sean…" Mark croaked, reaching a hand out to him.

"No, don't… I almost killed you…" he covered his face in his hands, letting the tears flow down his cheeks.

"Stop," Mark managed to crawl to his lover, laying at his feet. With what was left of his strength, he rolled up his sleeve. "Here… eat. You need to…" his words were reduced to coughs and sputters, still struggling for air.

"You don't understand-" he was cut off by Mark.

"Yes, I… I do. You're a ghoul… you need flesh to live. Now eat," he sat up and offered Jack his shoulder. With reluctance, the Irishman leaned forward and sank his teeth into his boyfriend's shoulder, making the human tense up in pain as blood exploded from the wound.

After consuming a small chunk of Mark's skin, he looked at his lover with a pained expression. "You didn't have to do that…" he slowly felt his hunger fading.

"Hunger is hell for a ghoul," he replied, moving his shirt back down and applying pressure to the wound. "You needed to feed. I wasn't going to leave you like that… I can't stand to see you suffer," Mark reached out and pulled Jack to him in a loving embrace, placing a small kiss on his head. "I love you. Don't forget that."

Jack wrapped his arms around his lover, crying into his chest. "I love you too…" he sniffed and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go.


	4. Met by Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uughhhh. Sorry I'm a lazy jerk.

Mark was almost late for his engineering class, again.

He looked at the ground as he ran down the hall, holding a binder bursting with papers to his chest as he went. The American looked up a split second before he collided with another student. He grunted as he fell to the ground beside the other man. "No!" He cried out as he dropped the binder, his notes flying out when it hit the ground.

"Fuck!" The other student cursed softly as he fell, landing on his back.

"My god, I'm so sorry," Mark apologized as he gathered up the papers and stuffed them into the binder before standing up, holding his hand up to the green haired man.

"It's fine," he took the hand that was offered and stood up. As he brushed himself off, he watched the red haired man scurry off before continuing down the hall to the bathroom.

\---

After classes were over for the day, Jack retreated back into his dorm room. "Sup nerd," his roommate, Felix, greeted as he shoved a spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth, not bothering to look up from his computer.

"Hey…" he threw his backpack onto the floor and pulled off his computer bag before climbing up on his bed and laying down, looking at the ceiling and replaying the scene of his collision with the other student today.

"You sound bothered, you okay?" The Swede shut his laptop and got up, picking up his jar of peanut butter as he did so.

"I'm good…" the Irishman gave a small, goofy smile as the fair haired man stopped by his bed.

"By the power… of… fuck, get on the fuckin… by the power of peanut butter, you will tell the truth," Felix pulled out a large spoonful of the brown butter and put it to his friend's lips.

Jack rolled his eyes, chuckling at his spoon malfunction. "Fine…" he sat up and took the spoon, licking it clean before handing it back to the Swede. "I collided with someone today in the hallway. Well, more like he collided with me…" he giggled softly as the scene replayed in his head.

"Oh, do elaborate, Jackaboy," the art major winked at the green haired man before spooning out more peanut butter and shoving it into his own mouth.

He sighed softly. "This is going to sounds stupid to you, but… I was walking to the bathroom, and he ran into me. Like, collided, full force," he slapped his hands together as a representation, the Swede not even blinking as he told the story. "And I helped him gather up his papers, and he helped me up, and then we just… went about our business," he shrugged and crossed his legs.

"That's cool. What did he look like?" Felix asked, moving to his desk and screwing the cap back onto the peanut butter.

"Red and black hair, glasses… handsome as fuck…" he curled into a ball and smiled as the image of the hurried man appeared in his mind, his red hair strewn across his forehead, clutching his binder to his chest…

"Oh! That's Mark Fischbach, he's an engineering student," he threw the spoon away and put the jar on a nearby shelf.

"Mark Fischbach…" Jack tested the name, loving the way it rolled off his tongue. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"You know Ken? That's his roommate. Now go and talk to your crush, you handsome potato," the Swede gave Jack a half smirk before he jumped off his bed.

"Thank you!" The Irishman grabbed his room key, glasses, a jacket and a beanie before running out the door. "Wait!" He back tracked and leaned back into his dorm, tugging on his jacket. "What building?"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Briar," he replied

"Okay! Great!" Jack had his glasses and beanie on as he closed his door and ran down the hallway, and out the door.

\---

Mark walked sluggishly back to his dorm, his heavy backpack making his lower back ache. He had so much homework he had to take care of… and not enough time to get it done.

As he turned down a pathway, he was snapped out of his tired state as the sound of running footsteps sounded. He furrowed his brows and moved slightly to the left, thinking he was out of the way until a smaller person barreled into him. They yelled out as they hit the ground.

"Fuck, I'm so sorr-" he looked down at the man laying on him.

It was the boy he ran into today.

"Hi…" the green haired man said with a slight blush.

"Hey," Mark smiled softly and felt his heartbeat quicken as he noticed his pale hands on his chest.

"You're the guy I ran into…" Jack trailed off as his blue eyes got lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah… sorry about that, by the way. I'm usually really late," he chuckled softly.

"Well… it's a good thing I decided to leave class today, otherwise I wouldn't have met you," the smaller man gave a small smile as a light red blush dusted his cheeks.

Mark gave him a sheepish smile and moved to stand up, holding out a hand for the smaller male once he was upright. "Again, I'm so sorry…" his heart fluttered as the green haired man took his hand and hoisted himself up.

"You can make it up to me. Coffee tomorrow after classes?" His face looked almost like a tomato as he moved his hand to cup the back of his neck.

The taller man blinked, then smiled softly. "Of course. I'm Mark, by the way."

"Jack. I'll see you after classes, then?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."


	5. Midnight on Hallows Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Anti/Dark fic. Pretty proud of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoopy.

Mark panted, sweat rolling down his forehead in beads as he gripped the covers. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his hold on the covers until his knuckles turned white. He hoped against hope that Jack wouldn't wake up and see him fighting Dark off… it would tear him apart if that demon got to the love of his life.

With his last shred of energy, he got up and stumbled into the bathroom, feeling as though he were about to throw up. He locked the door to the bathroom as he clutched his stomach, dry heaves racking his entire body and making his stomach clench.

\---

Jack's eyes fluttered open as he heard an odd sound. "Mark, I think Chica's throwing-" he began, but stopped when the dog jumped up onto the bed and laid at his feet. He furrowed his brows and got up, realizing that his partner wasn't in the bed beside him. "Mark?" He called, making his way to where the bathroom was located.

When he got to the door, the sounds had stopped. He wrapped his hand around the door handle and tugged at it, unable to open it. "Mark?" Jack's voice became more urgent as he began to wiggle the door knob, fear shooting through his body.

"Let go of the knob," he heard the deep voice of the other make from behind the closed door. The Irishman swallowed hard. Something wasn't right…

Jack's pale hand slowly let go of the knob, allowing it to fall into place before backing away slightly and returning his hand to his side. His lip began quivering in fear as he heard the click of the lock, the turning of the handle…

And he froze in his tracks as the door swung open to reveal a man with coal black eyes, a ring of red the only thing separating the pupils from the rest of his eyes.

Dark.

Jack's breathing picked up and his heard beat faster as the demon smiled softly. "Hello, Jack. Long time no see. As you know, it's past midnight on Hallows Eve. Time for me and my lover to reunite," he growled, his expression turning from amused to threatening in a second.

"No, please, leave me alone," the Irishman's voice shook as he began to take more steps back, Dark getting closer with every passing moment.

"Come, now. You and I both know that isn't going to happen," as he swiped for his wrist, Jack let out a yell and bolted down the stairs. "You can't get away!" Dark yelled out, running after him.

Jack looked around desperately for a place to hide and fight off Anti's urges. He clenched his fists as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed for a knife, Mark's words echoing though his head as he turned back toward the entrance. "If Dark ever takes over, do whatever you need to do to survive."

"Oh Jack," Dark called in a sing song voice. "Come out come out wherever you are…" the singing evolved into a growling sound as tears spilled out of Jack's eyes and down his cheeks.

\---

Dark knew where Jack was. He didn't want to catch him just yet, for he enjoyed a good game of cat and mouse. Eventually, he grew bored of taunting the Irishman and made his way to the kitchen. When he appeared in the doorway, he heard Jack suck in a breath and whimper softly. "Please, stop. Let Mark comeback. Anti isn't coming out tonight," he begged, gripping the knife with both hands.

Dark made a tsk noise. "Jack, you know we all made this deal a long time ago. It's time you fulfilled your promise," he walked slowly to him as a low chuckle emitted from his throat.

"I know perfectly well what will happen if he takes control! I'll cease to exist!" Jack cried, throwing the knife at the demon in attempts to slow him down, even kill him.

The other man dodged it with ease. "Kill me, and you'll kill Mark," he warned, his hands lashing out and grabbing Jack by the wrists.

Jack let out a yell, desperately trying to get away from him. "No! Let me go," he begged as Dark turned him around and lifted him up, carrying him out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

"Say… this is a lot like that one game, isn't it? Death by Day, or something like that?" Dark kicked the door closed, pushing Jack roughly against a wall and pressed against him. When he didn't answer him, he sighed. "You're not much of a talker, huh? Oh well… like you said, you'll be gone soon," he chuckled.

"Fuck you. Me and Mark will find a way out of this, just wait an-" the thought was never finished as a scream exploded from his throat, his head feeling as if it were about to explode with pain.

Once the spasms were over and Jack had fallen limp against his chest, Dark loosened his grip slightly on the smaller male. "Anit..?" He whispered, leaning in closer to his face.

The closed pair of eyes shot open to reveal black, with a ring of electric green. "Dark."


End file.
